Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video recording devices and more particularly toward an apparatus that allows for solo filming using a video camera with a shoulder mounted apparatus that allows for the user to focus the camera as needed without the aid of a second person.
Description of the Prior Art
In the field of photography, there is a sub-field of videography wherein video or moving pictures are captured by a camera. When making videography typically not only images are desired to be captured, but sound as well. Further, when filming videographically, the action captured and the actual filming involve movement. Because of this movement, refocusing of the camera is an ongoing need.
Typically, in the past, the video camera is held by both hands of the videographer in moving environments. The videographer's hands are occupied carrying the camera so any other functions, such as focusing, need to be accomplished by a second person, referred to as the “focus follow”. The inclusion of this second person can significantly increase the production costs of video production and is often a barrier for the young and just-starting-out videographer.
Additionally, there are prior art devices that include electric motors and button switches to focus an attached video camera. These devices have the drawback of the electric motors introducing a hum sound into the recording. Because of this, a separate sound man is required.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a system and apparatus that allows a video camera to be mounted easily and comfortably onto the shoulders of a human that also allows said human to have his or her hand's free and available to adjust the focus, and/or to add sound, lighting and any other options to the production of the video.
It is yet another object of the invention to allow for the focus of video camera without the use of electric motors that introduce sound that has to be edited out by a separate sound man.